Snoring Issues
by TheStationmaster
Summary: Jay-Jay can't get any sleep with Herky's loud snoring.
1. Regular Version

**Another original Jay-Jay story, this time it's "Snoring Issues" Enjoy and comment.**

At Terrytown Airport, the airplanes had a busy day, and were now getting ready to go to sleep for the night.

Jay-Jay had just finished telling Herky a story. Herky was already sleeping, and Jay-Jay was just about to fall asleep when he heard a weird noise.

"What is that noise?" wondered Jay-Jay

The noise was Herky snoring. He was snoring so loud, that it was keeping Jay-Jay up. In fact, he snored so loud that night, Jay-Jay got no sleep.

The next morning, Jay-Jay was feeling so tired. He got no sleep, because Herky made too much noise with his snoring But he was unsure how to tell his friend.

So he decided to ask his other friends what to say to Herky.

First he saw Snuffy, who was busy delivering a important package to Silver City.

"Hello Jay-Jay!" he said. "Want to help me deliver this package to Silver City with me?"

"No thank you." said Jay-Jay. "I need your help with something.

"What is it?"

"I need to tell Herky how I feel about his snoring."

"You should really tell him how you fell yourself." said Snuffy as he flew away towards Silver City.

Later, he saw Big Jake, who was resting in the hangar.

"I need your help with something." said Jay-Jay

"Anything for you." said Big Jake. "What is it?"

"Herky was snoring loudly last night, and it kept me up all night. I need to tell him to stop snoring so loudly, but I don't know how."

"Listen Jay-Jay. All you need to do is tell Herky calmly how you feel. It's always a good thing to tell someone how you feel if someone is bothering you."

That night, Jay-Jay decided to pluck up courage and tell Herky how he felt.

"Listen Herky. I didn't get any sleep last night because you were snoring too loudly. That made me feel uncomfortable. Can you maybe try to snore a little quieter tonight?

"Why didn't you tell me last night?" asked Herky.

"Because I didn't want you to get mad."

"Tonight, I promise I won't snore at all." said Herky.

And that night, Jay-Jay got plenty of rest.


	2. Script

**Here is the script for "Snoring Issues" Enjoy and comment.**

 **NARRATOR:** At Terrytown Airport, the airplanes had a busy day, and were now getting ready to go to sleep for the night.

Jay-Jay had just finished telling Herky a story. Herky was already sleeping, and Jay-Jay was just about to fall asleepwhen he heard a weird noise.

 **JAY-JAY:** What is that weird noise?

 **NARRATOR:** The noise was Herky snoring. In fact, he snored so loud the rest of the night, that Jay-Jay didn't get any sleep.

The next morning, Jay-Jay was feeling so tired. He got no sleep, because Herky made too much noise with his snoring.

But he was unsure how to tell his friend.

Then he saw Snuffy, who was busy delivering a important package to Silver City. Jay-Jay went over to see him.

 **SNUFFY:** Hello Jay-Jay! Want to help me deliver this package to Silver City with me?

 **JAY-JAY:** No thank you. I need your help with something.

 **SNUFFY:** What is it?

 **JAY-JAY:** I need to tell Herky how I feel about his snoring.

 **SNUFFY:** You should really tell him how you fell yourself.

 **NARRATOR:** But Jay-Jay didn't know what to say to Herky.

Later, he saw Big Jake, who was resting in the hangar. Jay-Jay always could trust Big Jake for advice, so he want over to see him.

 **JAY-JAY:** I need your help with something.

 **BIG JAKE:** Anything for you. What is it?

 **JAY-JAY:** Herky was snoring loudly last night, and it kept me up all night. I need to tell him to stop snoring so loudly, but I don't know how.

 **BIG JAKE:** Listen Jay-Jay. You need to tell Herky calmly how you feel. It's always a good thing to tell someone how you feel if someone is bothering you.

 **NARRATOR:** Even though Jay-Jay didn't want to tell Herky how he felt, he plucked up courage and told Herky how he felt that night.

 **JAY-JAY:** Listen Herky. I didn't get any sleep last night because you were snoring too loudly. That made me feel uncomfortable. Can you maybe try to snore a little quieter tonight?

 **HERKY:** Why didn't you tell me last night?

 **JAY-JAY:** Because I didn't want you to get mad.

 **HERKY:** Tonight, I promise I won't snore at all.

 **NARRATOR:** And that night, Herky didn't snore at all, allowing Jay-Jay to get plenty of sleep.


	3. Christian Script

**Here is the Christian script for "Sleeping Issues" Enjoy and comment.**

 **NARRATOR:** At Terrytown Airport, the airplanes had a busy day, and were now getting ready to go to sleep for the night.

Jay-Jay had just finished telling Herky a story. Herky was already sleeping, and Jay-Jay was just about to fall asleepwhen he heard a weird noise.

 **JAY-JAY:** What is that weird noise?

 **NARRATOR:** The noise was Herky snoring. In fact, he snored so loud the rest of the night, that Jay-Jay didn't get any sleep.

The next morning, Jay-Jay was feeling so tired. He got no sleep, because Herky made too much noise with his snoring.

But he was unsure how to tell his friend.

Then he saw Snuffy, who was busy delivering a important package to Silver City. Jay-Jay went over to see him.

 **SNUFFY:** Hello Jay-Jay! Want to help me deliver this package to Silver City with me?

 **JAY-JAY:** No thank you. I need your help with something.

 **SNUFFY:** What is it?

 **JAY-JAY:** I need to tell Herky how I feel about his snoring.

 **SNUFFY:** You should really tell him how you fell yourself.That's what the Bible says

 **NARRATOR:** But Jay-Jay didn't know what to say to Herky.

Later, he saw Big Jake, who was resting in the hangar. Jay-Jay always could trust Big Jake for advice, so he want over to see him.

 **JAY-JAY:** I need your help with something.

 **BIG JAKE:** Anything for you. What is it?

 **JAY-JAY:** Herky was snoring loudly last night, and it kept me up all night. I need to tell him to stop snoring so loudly, but I don't know how.

 **BIG JAKE:** Listen Jay-Jay. You need to tell Herky calmly how you feel. It's always a good thing to tell someone how you feel if someone is bothering you. The Bible says that.

 **NARRATOR:** Even though Jay-Jay didn't want to tell Herky how he felt, he plucked up courage from the Bible and told Herky how he felt that night.

 **JAY-JAY:** Listen Herky. I didn't get any sleep last night because you were snoring too loudly. That made me feel uncomfortable. Can you maybe try to snore a little quieter tonight?

 **HERKY:** Why didn't you tell me last night?

 **JAY-JAY:** Because I didn't want you to get mad.

 **HERKY:** Tonight, I promise I won't snore at all.

 **NARRATOR:** And that night, Herky didn't snore at all, allowing Jay-Jay to get plenty of sleep. Jay-Jay had learned that you need to tell someone when something or someone is bothering you, as that will always help your friends understand, as the Bible says.


End file.
